


Zoo

by witchandroid



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Gen, Pointless Drabble, humanizations au, written pre-dhmis 3 and 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchandroid/pseuds/witchandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of a zoo trip; based around the headcanon that where the teachers come from doesn't have the same animals so they aren't very familiar with Earth animals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo

“What the hell is a zoo?”

Harry looked up from his work to see Tony shoving a newspaper in his face with “Local Zoo Celebrates Arrival of Baby Elephant” written across the front page.

“What’s a zoo? What’s an elephant? And what reason is there for celebrating it?” Tony crossed his arms impatiently waiting for an explanation.

“Um well, a zoo’s a place people go to look at animals and learn about them and stuff. Do they not have anything like that where you guys are from?” Harry didn’t really know where Tony and Paige had come from, and for that matter he wasn’t all that interested in finding out. However, He had realized pretty quickly that they weren’t very familiar with a lot of things in this world.

Usually this just lead to him or Robin having to spend time explaining things like birthdays or handshakes to them, but on occasion it cause the two of them to stick out like a sore thumb in social situations. They usually just responded to questions about their behavior by saying the two of them were relatives visiting from some made up country.

“I’ve never heard of anything like that in my life. I would like to go there and see this elephant myself and find out what is so great about it.” Despite the wording, his statement sounded more like a command than a request.

“Alright well I’ll see if we can all go this weekend.”

—–

It wasn’t hard to convince either of his friends to want to go to the zoo. Manny had always loved seeing all the different animals and Robin loved going anywhere where it was appropriate for him to show off his vast knowledge of said animals.

The three of them had been to this zoo multiple times before; it was a popular place for school field trips and family outings. The zoo did have a tendency to be crowded though. None of them really liked bringing Paige and Tony to crowded areas since there seemed to be a higher chance of one of them losing their temper and causing someone to have an “unfortunate accident.”

Fortunately, the two of them were focusing their attention on a map, trying to figure out what route to take.

“Ooh! I wanna go see the birds first!” Paige said, excitedly pointing to the bird house on the map.

“We already know plenty about birds, dear. Robin never stops talking about them. The best use of our time would be to look at animals that we aren’t already familiar with, like the elephants.”

“The elephants are all the way at the other end. Wouldn’t going there first be an ‘inefficient waste of time’?” She mimicked Tony’s voice and placed her hands on her hips.

After plenty of bickering they finally decided to head to the giraffes first. Much to Tony’s dismay, Paige had been right and elephants would be one of the last things they’d be able to see.

Paige started giggling as soon as the giraffes came into view “Heheh look at them, look at their necks. They look so ridiculous, like someone put them through a stretcher.” She leaned over the fence to try and get a better look at them.

“Well their necks alone are usually around 6 feet long, but the average adult’s height is 18 feet tall.” Robin practically beamed, clearly excited to have someone actually interested in what he could tell them about animals for once. He continued to chatter on about giraffes until Paige got distracted by a giraffe’s purple tongue and burst into another fit of giggles.

Paige and Tony both seemed extremely interested in learning anything they could about all the animals. They took pictures of everything and barraged Robin with questions. “Where does this one live?” “What’s it eat?” “What are its horns for?” and Robin was more than happy to answer every single one. Harry practically had to drag him out of the bird house before he started a full blown lecture.

Eventually they made it to the elephant exhibit; it was a large enclosure with plenty of space for the zoo’s family of elephants to wander around in. A zoo employee was talking to a group of people about the new baby elephant nearby. They stood listening to her for a few moments before heading inside one of the viewing areas.

Tony stared at the elephants through the glass curiously. “They’re very odd looking. What is that thing on their faces is it like a face leg or something?”

“It’s called a trunk; it’s used for breathing, smelling, grabbing, things like that.” Robin briefly explained. They’d been at the zoo practically all day now and he was starting to look worn out.

“Aw they’re cute” Paige cooed “especially their giant ears.”

“I guess they could be considered cute even if they are strange looking.” Tony said still staring at them. “I suppose can understand why people like them so much.”

They spent a few more minutes there before heading back to the car. Harry realized that Tony and Paige had both been so focused on learning about the animals that they hardly paid attention to any of the other people there. They hadn’t caused any scenes or caused any problems, in fact their day had even been kind of pleasant. He decided he should take them to places like the zoo more often.


End file.
